The present disclosure is directed generally to a support rack and a method of supporting one or more elongated objects.
Support racks for supporting elongated objects, such as fishing rods, are known. Certain prior art support racks are free-standing, while others may be attached to a wall. Despite the benefits provided by such prior art devices, at least certain known support racks have readily apparent disadvantages.
Certain free-standing prior art support racks are relatively easy to knock over. It can also be difficult to insert or remove the fishing rods from prior art support racks. Wall-mounted prior art support racks are typically made from two or more wood pieces, and often include rubber grommets or clips that must be affixed to the rods.
A relatively simple and cost effective support rack has yet to be developed. The present invention overcomes the above-identified disadvantages of the prior art, and accomplishes the above and other objectives.